


Fun in the Trailer

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer Porn, because, really, who hasn't been thinking about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Nick or Monroe or anything Grimm-related, just my ideas.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd.

            “Dude, how did your Aunt Marie live in this thing? It’s so cramped.” Monroe plopped down on the bed.

            “It probably helped that she was like half your size.” Nick was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the bed, Monroe’s knees next to his head.

            “I’m a little offended by that, man.”

            Nick rolled his eyes and went back to reading the book on lausenschlange. Monroe started tapping on of his feet, then his fingers. It was when he started whistling that Nick started getting frustrated.

            “Seriously?”

            “Dude, I’m so bored.”

            Nick stretched across the floor and grabbed one of the various books on wesen. He got up off the floor and sat down on the bed. He handed – more so shoved – the book to Monroe. Monroe sighed and started flipping through the book. He knew that Nick had a case that needed to be taken care of, but it was after midnight and as much as Monroe was starting to get used to Nick throwing off his routine, this was a little ridiculous.

            Monroe closed the book, set it aside, and laid back on the bed. Nick watched him, pretending he wasn’t. He closed his book and set it aside, too, trying to be nonchalant. He leaned back on the bed, perhaps a little too close to Monroe, and yawned.

            “Thanks, Monroe.”

            “For what?”

            “Everything, I guess. I don’t thank you nearly enough. I owe you, I really do.”

            “I think we’re even.”

            “What?”

            “Dude, you saved my life. You offered to fight in the Lowen Games to save my ass. I think that’s thanks enough. We’re definitely even.”

            Nick sighed and thought for a while.

            “You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.” Nick said it softly, but Monroe still heard him. “Anytime you’re in trouble it’s because of me.”

            “Shut up. I could say ‘no’ if I wanted…but frankly I enjoy our adventures.”

            Nick smiled, so did Monroe. Then Nick thought of Juliette. He’d missed their 3rd anniversary dinner to go after Monroe. The morning after, they’d gotten into the biggest fight they’d ever had. She’d found the ring and asked him when he was planning on proposing. Nick, still angry from the night before, said things that he knows he should regret…but for some reason doesn’t. He’d told her he was planning on returning the ring, and that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. She walked out on him. He didn’t even try to stop her; he didn’t care anymore. The only thing he cared about was that he made it to Monroe in time. That’s when he knew.

            “I really am sorry about Juliette, man.”

            “I’m not.  I know that might sound horrible, but I’ve realized that we were over the day I found out I was a grimm. I don’t know why I was trying to fool myself. We’d been drifting even before that. When she walked out…I didn’t even try to stop her.”

            It was quiet in the trailer.  Nick wanted to say so much more; wanted to tell Monroe how fond of him he’d grown. Monroe wanted to tell Nick how nice he smelled, how nice he _always_ smelled. Monroe’s nose twitched; there was a certain smell beginning to fill the tiny trailer.

            Then it happened.

            Nick rolled over and leaned above Monroe. There was a mix of nervousness and excitement flowing through his body.  Monroe was slightly caught off guard, but only for the fact that he’d been pinned down. But this was Nick after all. Monroe was a blutbad; he was never supposed to put his guard down, especially around a grimm. But his guard was never ever up when he was with Nick.

            Neither of them really realized how bad they’d wanted it until their lips met. Nick thought about how soft Monroe’s lips were. Monroe thought about how warm Nick’s lips were. Nick tangled his fingers in the blutbad’s hair. Monroe, in return, placed his hands on Nick’s hips, pulling him closer. Their tongues tangled, danced, and battled for control. Nick had done his homework: he’d read the entire book on blutbaden and paid careful attention to the section on mating habits. As much as Nick liked to be the alpha in his relationships, he knew he’d have to go beta for Monroe. But for some reason, he didn’t really seem to mind.

            Monroe flipped them over so he was on top of Nick. Submitting to Monroe actually kind of turned Nick on; he liked this aggressive Monroe. Part of him, the grimm part, knew that maybe he should be a little scared that the blutbad would tear him apart, but the other part trusted Monroe completely. Monroe kissed and nibbled at Nick’s lips then his neck. He paused for a moment, checking Nick’s scent for fear, but he only smelled arousal – a lot of it. _Good_ , Monroe thought.

            Nick’s hands caressed up and down Monroe’s sides, finally finding their way under his sweater. His skin was white hot. Monroe leaned on one hand, beside Nick’s shoulder, while the other explored Nick’s body. Nick’s hands moved back up to Monroe’s shoulders in attempt to rid the man of his sweater; Monroe let him. The blutbad’s shirt soon joined his sweater on the floor, followed by Nick’s shirt. Monroe moved his mouth over Nick’s chest; a moan escaped the grimm’s mouth. When Monroe moved back up to the younger man’s lips, Nick’s hands went right to work on the button and fly of his jeans. Monroe returned the favor and they both slipped out of their pants.

            Their hands stated to wander – Nick’s trying to find their way into Monroe’s boxers. One of Monroe’s hands – teasing and tempting – found its way to the growing bulge covered by Nick’s boxer briefs. Soon their hips were pressed firmly together, rubbing against each other nothing short of frantically. They both knew if they kept this up it would be over all too soon. Monroe did his best to slow it down, making his inner wolf whimper. He leaned away from Nick and sat up on the bed.

            “Monroe…”

            “Nick, m-maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

            “You don’t want to?”

            “Of course I want to, but…it’s different with a blutbad – even a reformed one – than it is with a human.”

            “I know.” Nick had a smug smiled plastered on his face.

            Monroe raised a questioning eyebrow. Nick moved over to the blutbad and straddled his lap. His hands began to stroke the other man’s biceps. He hadn’t ever noticed them before – always covered by flannel or a sweater. Monroe was actually very easy on the eyes; ruggedly handsome.

            “I did my homework.” Nick tilted his head, offering his shoulder to Monroe.

            “You’re sure…?”

            “Mhm.” Nick nodded, head still tilted.

            Monroe pulled him closer. He thought about all the times he’d wanted nothing more than to just take the grimm and fuck him senseless. This would be so much better. Monroe nuzzled the crook of his neck and kissed his shoulder. He waited to see if any nervousness or fear plagued Nick’s scent. Nope. Nick knew it was coming; he tangled one hand in the back of Monroe’s hair and the other tightly gripped his arm.

            The wolfy-red seeped into the blutbad’s eyes, teeth sharpened, and nails grew into claws. He planted one last, sweet kiss on Nick’s shoulder. Nick squeezed his eyes tight in anticipation. Monroe brushed his sharpened teeth across Nick’s shoulder before finally biting down. Nick moaned, completely aroused. He wasn’t completely sure of what to expect, but it actually hurt a lot less than he thought it would. He felt blood start dripping down his shoulder. Monroe finally unclamped his teeth and kissed the fresh mark. Nick’s grip on Monroe’s arm loosened and he rubbed his cheek against the blutbad’s beard. Monroe tended to the mark until the slow trickle of blood stopped.

            “Monroe…”

            “Hm...? You okay?”

            “Yeah.”

Nick traced his hand down Monroe’s chest, stomach, and down to his very hard bulge. Monroe moaned in delight.

“I want you, Monroe.”

Monroe smiled before capturing Nick’s lips in a kiss. They shed the last little bit of fabric that separated them and took a moment to admire the other. Monroe was the first to make a move. His hands were big and warm on Nick’s bare hips. Nick bit his lip, stifling the moans brought on by those magnificent hands. Monroe ran a light finger down the length of the grimm’s erection. Nick let out a throaty, almost-whimper and it drove Monroe nuts. The blutbad slipped a hand underneath the other man, parting his ample cheeks, and pressing a finger to his tight pucker. Nick moaned as Monroe pressed his finger inside and slowly pulled it out. Soon he added another finger, followed by a third.

“Fuck,” Nick hissed. “Monroe, please…”

Monroe pulled his fingers out, realizing that they were overwhelmingly unprepared.

“Nick, we don’t have –”

"Wallet.”

Monroe pulled Nick’s wallet out of his jeans pocket and rifled through until he found the condom. _Good_ , Monroe thought; Nick buys the lubricated condoms. Monroe smiled then turned his attention back to Nick, who was waiting semi-patiently. Monroe rolled on the rubber and positioned himself above the younger man.

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

And with that Monroe pushed into Nick, slowly, letting him adjust. Nick was flooded with a warm, lusty feeling from head to toe. Nick wiggled beneath Monroe, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper. Monroe groaned – a hint of growl under his breath. Their pace hastened. Monroe pounded into Nick, who mumbled ‘ _faster’_ and ‘ _harder’_ a few times, along with a good deal of encouraging profanity. Nick’s erection was pleasurably caught between himself and his partner. Monroe brought down a hand between them, wrapping it around Nick’s length; a few strokes was all it took. Nick came fast and hard, moaning Monroe’s name. Thenblutbad couldn’t hold on anymore; pumping into Nick a few last times before he came. Monroe managed to roll off Nick before completely collapsing and with his last little bit of energy, he removed the condom, tied it, and tossed it towards the trash can. Nick curled up against Monroe’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You still bored?”

Monroe smiled and pulled his grimm closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Nope.”


End file.
